Green Goblin (Films)
The CEO of Oscorp, Norman Osborn was the lead supplier to the United States military. The latest projects Oscorp was working on werehuman performance enhancers, a new battle suit and a jet-glider. WhenDr. Mendel Stromm informed the Pentagon General in charge of commissions that the Performance Enhancers were not yet perfected and had to be taken back to formula, Osborn was informed that if he did not have a succesful test within two weeks, the government contract would be given to Quest Aerospace. Osborn tested the Performance Enhancers on himself, and gained super-human strength, stamina and intelligence. However, he also gained insanity and in that insanity, a new personallity developed. Osborn killed Stromm and stole the battle suit and glider. Two weeks later he destroyed Quest's own test run, and Oscorp remained the lead supplier to the U.S. military. Over time he also came to respect his sonHarry's best friend, Peter Parker, feeling that Parker was the son he should have had. Oscorp's revenues and stock were high, and Osborn's future was looking bright. However, the Oscorp Board of Directors decided to sell the company to Quest Aerospace, and would announce their intentions after the Oscorp World Unity Festival. The Goblin took over and attacked the Festival, killing the Board, and was only stopped from wreaking more havoc by Spider-Man. The Goblin had given Norman Osborn power, everything he had ever wanted, and only Spider-Man could stop him. They attacked the Daily Bugle and captured Spider-Man. The Goblin offered Spider-Man the chance to join him, and was later refused. At Thanksgiving dinner over at Peter and Harry's apartment, Norman figured out that Spider-Man was Peter Parker. Feeling betrayed, the Goblin decided to teach Parker the lessons of pain and loss. He attacked Aunt May in her home and hospitalized her. Later when Harry confessed to his father that Peter was in love with Mary Jane, the Goblin kidnapped MJ and took her to the Queens Borough Bridge. He also took a cable car hostage and made Spider-Man choose between saving Mary Jane or the children aboard the car. Spider-Man managed to save both, and was saved from the Goblin by New Yorkers standing on the Bridge. The Goblin dragged Spider-Man to an abandoned warehouse, and battled him to a stand-still. He told Parker that when he was done he was going to go after Mary Jane, and finish her off "nice and slow." Spider-Man fought back and beat the Goblin until Norman pleaded mercy and pulled off his mask. While begging Peter to save him from the Goblin, he was activating his Glider to impale Peter from behind. Norman told Peter "I have been like a father to you, be a son to me now." Peter refused, saying his father was his late Uncle Ben. Knowing Peter would never convert, the Goblin activated the glider. Parker leapt out of the way and the Goblin was impaled against the wall. Before gasping his last breath, Norman begged Peter not to tell Harry what he had become. Norman Osborn was given a proper funeral. Category:Antagonists Category:Movie villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video game bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Super villains Category:Superhero film villains Category:Big Bad Category:Main antagonist Category:Marvel comics villains Category:Spiderman villains